


Let Me Run And Hide

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry POV, Established Relationship, Insecure Barry Allen, M/M, Multi, established poly relationship, first I love yous, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I’m sorry,” he whispered before flashing away, like the coward he’d always known he was.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 34





	Let Me Run And Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Barry let out a wet chuckle as he squeezed his eyes shut, sob escaping before he clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Turning around, he opened his eyes and sped back into his clothes, keeping his gaze on his feet as he went to open his mouth and speak.

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,” he started, voice cracking before he paused to swallow, stretching the time out so he could attempt to get his emotions back under control before he finished speaking to the two men still naked on the bed.

Steeling himself, Barry forced his eyes to open and look at the confused forms of Mick and Len, gazing at them as he tried to etch them into his mind because he knew when he finished what he had to say, he’d never get another chance like this, to look at them like this ever again.

“I,” he tried, bringing his hands up to scrub at his face before he let out a frustrated sob, “But yeah,” he brought his hands down, staring at them as he wrung them together, “I love you,” he finally whispered at last.

He listened as both men sucked in sharp breath, could hear one of them move but he refused to look up, couldn’t bring himself to see the disgust that would surely be on their faces.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before flashing away, like the coward he’d always known he was.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
